


Yes, she loves him

by ChocoNut



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, but you love him, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: “You can’t just come here and hide.”First his sister and now him—have all the Lannisters decided to target her today? Brienne balls her fingers to a nervous fist, wills herself to composure before turning to face him. “I’m not getting away from anything. I’m just—”“—escaping from her?”ORA romantic follow up to “But you love him.”.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Yes, she loves him

“You can’t just come here and hide.”

Brienne halts with a start, doesn’t know how to respond to his unexpected pursuit. First his sister and now him—have the Lannisters decided to target her today? Balling her fingers to a nervous fist, she wills herself to composure before turning to face him. “I’m not getting away from anything,” she explains, an unnecessary and unintended defensive edge to her tone. “I’m just—”

“—escaping from her?” There’s a twinkle in his eye, a warning that he’s in one of his teasing moods. “I thought you weren’t one to run away from an argument.”

“We were not arguing.” She glances to check if they’re being overheard when he comes closer. Left to fend for herself in a secluded corner with his inquiring eyes pinning her in place, heading back into the crowd she left behind feels like a better option now. “I—I have to go—”

Jaime plants himself in her way. “Evading difficult questions is not going to help, my lady. First hers, now mine—”

“You couldn’t have heard her from where you were!” How the hell did he come to know? Panic clutches at her chest. As does another fit of the piercing recognition that Cersei had not even posed it as a question. How many people around them had witnessed that exchange? How long has she been wearing her heart on her sleeve? “Ser Jaime, it was nothing,” she mumbles on, shrinking away in another bout of explanation and excuses. She knows she’s blushing, knows there’s nothing she can do about it. “You might have misunderstood—”

“Varys told me what happened,” he says. “He also told me that you—” He pauses when two passers-by cross them, and soon as they’re out of sight, bridges the narrow space between them. “But I know your answer, wench. I can see it in your eyes.”

She’s a clear inch taller, yet, his powerful presence keeps her off the sight of the revelers in the distance. She’s been closer to him than this, certainly, but something about now, something in the air around him leaves her with a knot in her belly and a stronger urgency to wriggle out of this situation. “You can’t just assume things—” she tries, but when her voice breaks, with it, crumbles her calm, down to the last bit of it. “And even if you do know, it’s not your problem that I—” 

The need to get out of his sight and get him out of hers surpassing all else, she squeezes out of the gap between them, but he grabs her wrist to stop her before she can slip away. “That you— _what?_ ” His voice now has a soft breathless air to it. “Tell me, Brienne,” he pursues, his fingers moving down to meet hers. 

“I thought you already knew,” she evades again, though she can’t get away from those eyes. In them, shines with the radiance of a thousand suns, what he has seen in hers. “You said that you—”

“I lied. No one told me anything.” Those fingers kiss hers, bond passionately with them. “I watched you from afar and—” There’s a restlessness in him, something that seems to be fluttering away inside him, leaving him desperate to seek an answer, to chase his peace. “I just surmised it—” a warm smile—not the one he usually wears—interrupts him “—call it wishful thinking, if you may.” 

He takes a moment to himself, as if considering his next words. Brienne waits; her palms sweaty, her breath impatient, she wants him to go on, to spare no words and tell it like she’s perceiving it. 

“Then I rushed here after you to find out if you—” His handsome face is inches away from hers, those eyes daring her to dare him to let go and leave her alone. “Do you, my lady?”

_Yes,_ cries her heart, thundering louder than the music around them. So much, she wants to tell him, to confess to the eyes that bear in them an unmistakable longing, an affection she’s only found whenever he has spoken of his sister. She does not wish to turn away from that look, does not want the hand that’s holding hers to ever let go. His gaze brings forth the words that have not made it to his lips, his touch caressing her with what he doesn’t bring himself to openly admit. So fiercely blatant, it is, and so deeply heartwarming, that all she wants is to put aside her cares for a moment and—

A loud chatter a few feet away distracts her, reminds her they are not alone, that this is not the time and the place. Where the merrymakers are still going strong, she spots Cersei scanning the vast sea of guests, looking for her brother, presumably. 

“Later,” she hurriedly murmurs, not wanting to raise further suspicions, and tries to leave, but her hand still in his grasp, he pulls her close to his chest again.

“I’ll be waiting at the Godswood at sundown.” He brushes a discreet kiss to her knuckles, breathes warmth into her skin. “Brienne, promise me you will—” 

“I’ll come,” she assures him, allowing herself a smile.

He lets go, and with her heart soaring to the clouds, Brienne hurries towards the celebrations, but a few steps away, she halts, turns to him.

_I do_ , she tells herself, tells those eyes that crave an answer. _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find enough ways to exploit this scene. Hope you liked it!  
> And yes, let us for a happy moment, put aside the way this wedding ended :)


End file.
